


The Coalition

by johnthemagnificent



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Prototype (Video Games), Shantae, Shovel Knight, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthemagnificent/pseuds/johnthemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As humanity reaches its next stage of development, the eccentric alien known as "Prometheus" brings together the greatest minds and defenders humanity has to offer to help it on its way. The brilliant Professor Layton, Cole "electric man" MacGrath, Shantae: Half Genie Hero, Ancient Warrior Shovel Knight, famed assassin Corvo Attano, and the mysterious Evolved "Derek". </p><p>Alone, they are heroes. Together, they are The Coalition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coalition

London, morning, his classroom, his class.

                This is how he liked it.

                Professor Herschel Layton was no stranger to thrill or danger. Partly because whatever powers may be were determined to give him as few moments of genuine peace as possible. But mostly it was his fault. He had always been not very good at ignoring someone in need. A true gentleman never did, after all.

                But even so, he relished every second of calm he could attain. And out of all of them, standing in front of his class at Gressenheller University, the morning sun streaming through the trees outside and into the large classroom, seeing the groggy but eager faces of his students, was his personal favorite. No old friends coming back as vengeful villains, no old loves returning only to be stripped from him again, and, thank the heavens, no pompadour’d lunatics talking about where to find loose change.

                “And on that day, I learned an important lesson,” The Professor said, turning to his class, chalk in one hand, while the other pointed nowhere in particular. “Never trust a pygmy marmoset!” His class laughed at his tale. Herschel sighed in relief. In here, for his class, for just an hour or two, there was no outside. America wasn’t recovering from a horrific pandemic, only to have an even worse one take its place and spread along the eastern seaboard. Entire cities _weren’t_ disappearing overnight. And London wasn’t still rebuilding from the damage done by the terrorist Clive and his giant machine. No, wars, disease, and heartache were for the distant past. To be studied and made humorous by their gentleman of a professor. It was a role he was more than happy to play.

                But there was a new laugh, off to his side. He didn’t hear the door open, nor the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floors as this new person came in. And he would’ve seen him seconds ago. It was as if this new person, whom he turned to face, had appeared in the classroom out of thin air. And judging by the surprised looks of his students who had also just noticed him, that might’ve been the case. “Can I help you?” he asked the man. He was a tall, skinny fellow with the eyes of a hawk and hair like shredded metal. He wore a suit, though his body language told Layton that he’d rather be wearing anything else. The suit seemed just a tad too big for him, the tie was just a bit too loose.

                In short, before him stood a man who had obviously never worn a suit in his life, and only knew to wear it because the television told him it would make him look dignified.

                “That depends,” said the stranger, who spoke English like it was his 42nd language and he’d learned it on the teleport ride there. “Are you The Professor named Layton?”

                In all his years as an archeologist, and after all of the adventures that path had lead him through, Layton knew when a conversation needed to be private. “Class dismissed,” he said, not even looking up at his students.

                After the students had all taken the hint and cleared out of the classroom, Layton took his seat at his desk and clasped his fingers together. “What is your business with me?” he asked.

                “My name is Prometheus,” said the stranger with a curt bow. As awkward as everything else about him, of course. “I have a proposition for you.”    

                “What sort of proposition?”

                Prometheus walked over to Layton’s chalkboard and grabbed the eraser. The man then erased most of the blackboard, then picked up the chalk. “You’ve done a lot of good for your country,” he said, beginning to draw. “Tell me; do you enjoy helping people?”

                “Of course,” Layton replied calmly, though he was beginning to be annoyed with the stranger’s dancing.

                “I thought as much, you being a true gentleman and all.” Prometheus finished his drawing, presenting a crudely drawn picture of the planet earth. “How would you like to be able to help everyone?”

                Layton stood up and walked over to him. “How do you mean?”

                Prometheus smiled and held out an open hand. “It will be easier to show you.”

                Layton looked down at the hand and mentally debated whether or not to take it. After a few seconds, Layton reached out and took Prometheus’s hand. Prometheus’s smile grew just a bit. “You will not regret this, Professor Layton.”

                “I certainly hope not,” Layton said. “So, where are we going?” Prometheus’s smile maintained, but took on a more mischievous tone.

* * *

 

                They were making it into a park. A damned park.

                Cole McGrath couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Well, laugh is a strong term when discussing the famous Electric Man. It was more similar to a rough chuckle, to be honest. But all the same, Cole couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

                The crater where it all began, where he first got his powers. The site of the beginning of Empire City’s hardships, was now being turned into a park and playground for children. On the spire of earth where he once laid after the blast went off they planned to build a monument to those who died in the Ray Sphere’s explosion.

                Cole didn’t mind all that much. Sure, it confused him something fierce when Zeke first told him. But now, looking down at the construction workers from atop a nearby building, watching them plant trees and grass seeds in the once decrepit crater, it felt right.

                Empire City was finally recovering. And now the site of that which caused so many so much pain is being transformed into a memorial. Perfect.

                “Am I interrupting?” asked a voice from behind. Cole was no stranger to people approaching him for thanks on a job well done, or just to say hi to their hero. So Cole got up, dusted off his pants, and turned around to meet another adoring fan. However, Cole was instead faced with Prometheus, still in his slightly too big suit.

                “Not really,” Cole said. “Who are you?”

                “If you are what they say,” Prometheus said, approaching him with an outstretched hand. “I’m a friend.”

* * *

 

                With a final twirl of her hips, Shantae sent the entire crowd into whoops and applause. Shantae had been a belly dancer for as long as she could dance her belly, but she still couldn’t help but be flustered when she got the crowd really riled up. With a sheepish smile and wave, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and returned backstage.

                One water bottle, one towel, and a trip to the changing room later, and she was heading for the door. However, when she reached for the door knob, someone on the other side opened it for her. It was Prometheus, who smiled down at the petite belly dancer. “Shantae, I presume?” he asked.

                Shantae crossed her arms and put on her sternest face. Which Prometheus found to be filed under the human category of “adorable”. “Unless you work here, you can’t come through this door,” she said.

                Prometheus kept his smile and stepped out of the way. “Then perhaps you’d be willing to talk outside?” he asked.

                Shantae shrugged and walked out the door. She turned around to face Prometheus. “So,” she said, “What can I do for ya?”

                “My name is Prometheus, and I have a proposition for you, Ms. Shantae,” said Prometheus, who closed the door and approached the half genie. “I have been observing the good you have done for this town, and recently, the world. Tell me, how would you like to expand the good you do? Help more people, make genuine change on a larger scale?”

                Shantae crossed her arms again, her look now suspicious. “Could you be more…specific?” she asked.

                Prometheus offered Shantae his hand. “It would be easier to show you. If you’re not interested, you can refuse anytime you please. All I ask is that you hear me out before making your decision. So, please?” Shantae looked down at Prometheus’ hand, wary of the stranger in front of her. Eventually, though, she took his hand and shook it.

                “Alright,” she said. “So what do you mean by showing me?”

                Prometheus kept his grip on Shantae’s hand. “Please try not to let go,” he said, snapping his fingers.

                Then the two started falling. Falling into the sky.

* * *

 

                Layton kept his grip on Prometheus with one hand while the other held onto his hat as the two fell up into the sky. They weren’t flying, or being pulled, it was like gravity was just turned off on them in particular.   Layton believed them both dead for sure when they reached the atmosphere and eventually orbit above the Earth. However, Layton felt no change whatsoever, they just kept falling up. After another minute, Layton saw where they were falling to. It was a space station, and a massive one at that. It was orb shaped, with a gap separating the two halves, which both rotated in opposite directions. As they neared the station, Layton saw a small hole in the side of the station that was where they were set to land. Finally, the two fell into the hole, which closed behind them. Once inside, an energy field caught them, canceling their momentum and setting them down gently.

                Layton stumbled and fell to his knees, panting heavily from the experience. Prometheus offered his hand for the professor to take when he was ready. After a few seconds, Layton took Prometheus’ hand and returned to his feet. Layton looked around the room, taking it all in. The room was obviously the hangar bay, having not only more holes such as the one he came through, but several large, insect-like, ships hanging from the ceiling.

                Layton’s eye was drawn back to the other holes when he heard two of them opening. Cole, Shantae, and _two other_ Prometheuses with them came up through the holes.

                Cole immediately grabbed his Prometheus by his shirt and pulled him to eye level. “Okay wiseass, you’ve got five seconds to explain what the hell just happened,” he growled. Shantae, meanwhile, was staring, mouth agape, at her surroundings.

                “Easy, Mr. McGrath,” said Layton’s Prometheus.

Cole looked between the two, then noticed Shantae’s Prometheus. “Okay, what the hell did I eat last night?” he asked.

“If you would be so kind as to calm down and release me, I would be happy to explain as promised,” said Shantae’s Prometheus. Cole grunted, but let go of Prometheus. All three Prometheuses walked in front of the three, then each turned into a ball of light. The three light balls came together to form a single entity, which then transformed into a single Prometheus. “I believe the phrase used on your planet is: Ta-Da!” Prometheus gave a curt bow, leaving all three dumb struck. Prometheus stood and gestured to a door leading further into the station. “Now, if you’ll follow me, the rest of your associates-to-be are waiting for us. Once we’re there, you will have your explanation.” Prometheus turned and walked down the hall, expecting the three to follow.

Professor Layton, Cole McGrath, and Shantae all looked at each other. Shantae shrugged, Cole gestured for Layton to go first, and Layton sighed.

With that, the three made their way into the station, unaware of how complicated their lives were about to become…  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! First chapter's done! Been sitting on this idea for a while, and finally decided to write it! Thank god AO3 lets me tag as many fandoms as I want XD
> 
> Anyway, lotsa exposition next chapter. Also, expect the fandom tag to grow as I add more to The Coalition. So as to not confuse the audience on where their favorite character appears, I'm just gonna add the tags as the characters appear. 
> 
> So, toodles!


End file.
